Wreck it Ralph
The Lilo Adventures of Wreck it Ralph Chapter 1: Litwak Arcade The Celestian Alliance were on their way to their next destination, when the ship ran out of fuel. Jumbaa decided to look around for some old CDS to fuel up the ship(Since it's powered by music. While they were waiting, The Celestian Alliance looked around the place, then Stitch found a yellow experiment in The Litwak Arcade. It was Experiment 221 a.k.a Spark, who can generate electricity. They didn't want to get arrested for Tresspassing, but Frank snook in to capture him. They needed to save him from trouble, they went in to save Frank. Sparky accidentally shock himself and they went inside the Fix It Felix Jr game. The game's villain, "Wreck it Ralph" befriended them and showed them around. Chapter 2: Party and Heroe's Duty They went to The Niceland Apartments. It was the 30th anniversary of it's game. Inside, they met Ralph's friend and star of the game, "Fix it Felix Jr." Ralph explained that he really wanted to be a good guy for once. Later at Game Central station. A fighter was too scared to work and Ralph got the idea of going into a new , "Hero's Duty". Betty Ann, Stitch, Kiki, Frank and Eric decided to follow Ralph for safety. The arcade was about to open. A bunch of kids were playing Hero's Duty. They noticed that one of the guys is acting weird. Then they decided to play Sugar Rush. Tucker decided to play at the arcade while Juumba and Pleakely take care of the gas. Last night they couldn't get the ship right. Tucker found The Fix it Felix Jr game and decided to play it. When he noticed that Wreck it Ralph is gone. He thinks it's busted. Then Gary, Kristen, and David came in to alert Tucker to help them. Gary thought it was glitching until Sparky zapped him into the game., Blast Ketchup from tinymon told Felix that Ralph is going turbo. At Hero's Duty, Ralph got his medal and accidentally got into an escape pod. Kiki, Frank, Betty Ann, Eric, Stitch, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash followed him. Then they landed into Sugar Rush, a game near The Whack a clowns. It was Candy coated themed. Betty Ann loved The Sugar Rush series. Ralphe lost his medal and the Medal was right near a candy cane. A girl came and grabbed the medallion, thinking it was a coin. Back at Game Central Station, Gary, Kristen, David, Tucker, Lilo, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Sparky and Felix met Sgt. Calhoun, who noticed the escape pod. Felix fell deeply in love with her. It's in her programming. Felix told her that he must fix what Ralph wrecks, Sgt. Calhoun understands that it's part of his game and came along with them. Chapter 3: Racing Betty Ann was a fond of that game because of the cute characters and she gets to learn all types of sugary products. At the race track, the king of the place, "King Candy" was paying his fee and now is on the board, along with the other racers. Vanellope also paid with the medal, whom she thought it was a gold coin. Free cookie samples. Stitch wanted some cookies and accidentally put them in the target landing in the trophy. King Candy was surprised that Betty Angelcake, Ericncream, AppleKiki, and Frank S'more were in the game too, because humans aren't allowed in his game. At Candy Castle. King Candy Recognized Wreck it Ralph. He told them that the pot goes to the winner and humans aren't allowed in the game, it'll put them out of order. They escaped. That's when they found the racers going off. Ralph remembered that the pot goes to the winner. They saw the racers destroying the Lickity split. Frank got in to destroying it. Kiki came and tossed apples at the racers. After they saved Vanellope from the racers, Betty Ann, Eric, Kiki, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Stitch and Sparky were mad at Frank for wrecking her kart.) Vanellope thanked them for saving them and asked if they wanted them to help her a new kart they agreed to help. Betty Ann thought of something weird. Betty Ann noticed the one with the pigtails and the cherries as"Jubelinna Bing-Bing" her favorite character in The Sugar Rush series. Her bio says that she's the nicest out of all the racers, and this isn't the real her. Something weird is going on. Chapter 4: Making and Riding Kart Meanwhile, Felix explained that During the arcade's founding days, Turbotime was popular, when Blastriders came into town and stole Turbo's popularity. He got jealous and tried to control Blastriders. That's where he ended himself and the 2 games. They had to get Ralph back to his game or else his will end the same. Meanwhile, Ralph, Vanellope, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Stitch, Eric, Kiki, Frank, and Betty Ann were at the bakery, a place where all the karts are made. While Vanellope and Ralph was making a kart, the others found a secret door with. Quadriple mode. It was a kart making version of Dance Pants Revolution. The rules say follow the dance steps to make a kart. Betty Ann, Kiki, Frank, and Eric danced to get their karts done. While they were dancing, King Candy noticed them in The Quadriple Kart room. Stitch spotted them, he tried to tell them, but they didn't listen. After they got their karts done. Their karts were based on the desserts their wearing. That's when King Candy came in, he knew that the quadriple candy mode is for emergancies only. They rode all the way out of the room and into Diet Cola mountain. Vanellope doesn't know how to drive. So the gang decided to teach her how. Meanwhile, Sgt. Calhoun. kicked Felix and The Celestian alliance all because Felix called her a dynamite gal. Gary, David, Kristen, Lilo and Tucker decided to look around and find their friends. In the hideout, Betty Ann was reading a Sugar Rush guide and it had Vanellope Von Schweetz on the cover. Vanellope on the cover meant that there's something wrong in the Sugar Rush game. Ralph said, "If Vanellope is a glitch, why is she on cover of Betty Ann's Sugar Rush Guide." Sour Bill explained that Vanellope was part of the game until King Candy tried to delete her code, he locked up our memories and no one can remember, and if she crosses the finish line the game will turn back to normal. "We have to the others and warn them about this!" Betty Ann shouted. Gary, Kristen, David, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Lilo came in and told her that heard everything.) Chapter 5: Finale At the race, Vanellope. Betty Ann, Eric, Kiki and Frank came to help. King Candy grabbed onto Vanellope's kart. Vanellope grabbed King Candy and was glitching. King Candy was turning into a familiar face to Felix and Ralph. King Candy revealed to be Turbo. Kiki thew an apple at Turbo and his kart . Sgt. Calhoun came back after she saw Betty Ann, Eric, Kiki, and Frank racing. She knows if any human go inside the game the game will be unplugged. They accidentally made him fall into the hot diet cola, he didn't come out, Turbo was destroyed. Ralph knew that if a character leaves it's game and dies, they won't regenerate. After Felix repaired the finish line, Vanellope crossed it and the game turned back to normal. Lilo wondered that If turbo or King Candy isn't the real leader, than who? Vanellope was wearing dress and a crown, revealing she's the real leader of Sugar Rush, much to Betty Ann's recollection. Vanellope renamed herself as President because it's catchier. Sparky got the kids out of the game and out of the arcade, just before opened the place. He didn't suspect a thing. Later on their flight to They saw Kristen wearing Vanellope's dress, because Kristen thinks it's too frilly. Rarity thought It looks better on you than Vanellope. Characters: Lilo Pelekai Experimenr 221 a.k.a Sparky STitch Wreck it Ralph Vanellope Von Schweetz Jumbaa Jookiba Gary Frank Kristen Betty Ann Kiki Eric David Fix it Felix Pleakley Tucker Stan Lidwak Blast Ketchup Trivia It is revealed in this episode that Betty Ann is a huge fan of the Sugar Rush franchise. The Lilo Adventurs of Ralph Breaks The Internet ' Missing Princess' The Celestian Alliance was at a familiar arcade. Mr. Litwak let them in before the customers do, so they can have a special preview of its new dazzles. Gary told her that Mr. Litwak just installed a new Wi-Fi connection into to the place. Stitch, Angel, Sparkly, Sample, and Felix were all playing Dance Pants Revolution when Lilo told Sparky to take them into the game world. They were in Game Central Station. It was just like Lilo remembered it. Except for one thing, a new game was installed called, "The Crown and The Flame" Their video game friends were thrilled to see their real-world friends again. Sam and Tucker greeted themselves to the trio while a girl in a blue knight outfit and a boy with blonde hair and a scar on his chest came in, "I like you to meet Kenna Rys and Dominic Hunter" Vanellope greeted, "Their from, "The Crown and The Flame"." Suddenly, a handsome man with a beard came in. He was Kenna's fiancé, "Raydan Lykel". Raydan explained that the evil empress' daughter, "Princess Lia" has gone missing. They went up to her castle in The Crown and The Flame for answers. She explained that she's not allowed to leave the castle during arcade hours, but she didn't listen. Now she's heading off into the great unknown and if she dies outside her game, she doesn't regenerate. All the game characters and real people had to save her before the arcade opens at 10 am. In order to get it done, they needed help. Kenna suggested that they should bring Raydan for safety, Dominic's girlfriend, "Sei Rhuka" for defense, and their mechanic Whitlock. Felix and Sgt. Calhoun decided to stay with Empress Azura so she wouldn't scare anybody. They walked off to the security officer. He told them that Princess Lia wandered off into the new Wi-Fi unite. It was there they ran into Cosmo and Wanda who were running Cooljob. Wand. Meanwhile, in a cute game, a small girl with long white hair wandered into it, she was Princess Lia from The Crown and The Flame. She saw a bunny eating pancakes while the kitty was drinking the milkshake. She decided to speed it up by feeding the bunny numerous pancakes, this caused the bunny to turn into a sumo wrestler. She decided to leave before she gets in trouble. Characters Lilo Pelekai Stitch Wreck it Ralph Vanellope Von Schweetz Fix it Felix Jr Raydan Lykel Kenna Rys Dominic Hunter Emperezz Azula Princess Lia Sgt. Calhoun Whitlock Sei Rhuka Cosmo Wanda Mr. Turner(Mentioned) Timmy Turner(Mentioned Gretchen(Fireside Girls)(Mentioned) Trivia Ficitonal websites like Splashface, Viewtube, and Cooljob. Wand are mentioned Fairly Odd Parents episodes Odd Jobs and Father Time are mentioned too. When The Celestian Alliance test Cosmo to make sure is him, they trick him into thinking that Ralph's hair is made of Bacon, this is a reference to Hard Copy and Temporary Fairy. It's relieved that in this version, Wanda doesn't do the creepy man voice when announcing job, so she wouldn't scare the children. This episode wad dedicated to the memory of David Ogden Stiers a. k. a Jumba Jookiba.Category:Disney movies Category:Episodes where an experiment is found